creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wolfa1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Freaky Fern page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Quality Control (talk) 00:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Mystreve (talk) 19:05, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Don't Don't re-upload pages that have been deleted. If you think your story shouldn't have been deleted, you can use Deletion Appeal. If you re-post your story again, you'll be banned for a day. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:58, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Does this ban count for editing my story or just posting it back up without doing anything to it? Wolfa1 (talk) 20:19, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Wolfa1 ::Yes, it counts for both. You have to use Deletion Appeal. That One Freaky Producer Person 20:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, thank you and I'm sorry but I re posted the story before I got your reply DX My mistake. RE: Block You have been blocked for one day for reuploading a previously deleted page after a warning. Please note that the ban time will double after each additional infraction. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:37, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Re-appeal I would suggest taking it to the writer's workshop for some more in-depth feedback on what you can improve. Once you have that, you can re-work the story, but in order to re-post it, you need to make another Deletion Appeal. Reuploading it without doing that will result in a two day ban. (As you've been banned once for reuploading pages.) Also to make the template you were missing in the appeal, put this in the title . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:23, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright! So if I re-work(write) the story, I can put it up again? If I have to make another Deletion Appeal to put the edited story up, what would I be saying in it? I've already made a deletion appeal. Wolfa1 (talk) 18:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Wolfa1 RE: Hey, sorry for taking so long. So, after deliberation, it has been decided that your story meets the quality standards and may be reposted. Remember to fix the format, though, so the paragraphs aren't indented. Other than that, go ahead! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 14:29, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! X3 Wolfa1 (talk) 20:13, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Wolfa1 "OC" is no longer a viable category. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Notice Do not blank pages, if you want to re-write them you could simply edit them, but blanking them leaves us with a contentless page circulating the wiki that has to be deleted before it slips the cracks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:21, August 30, 2015 (UTC)